


Fresh Meat

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, Tango Hotel, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: A pre-training physical for government assassins. With noncon because of course with noncon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Standard operating procedure is to post scripts to pastebin but I'm worried about their stance on obscene content and also... I'm just kinda tired of looking at black courier new on a blinding white background. I do not give permission to post recordings of this on anywhere but soundgasm and reddit.

[I imagine this narrator as very chatty and casual. if it helps to visualize or you want to add noises or something, we fade in on a nearly empty infirmary. the person being addressed is on an exam table, strapped down, legs in stirrups]

[fade in on a bit of wet cunnilingus noises. a bit. please don't go hog wild.]

\--Mmm. You waking up?

[little laugh]

Guess that's a yes. Go on, flop around all you want, no one believes me when I tell them the restraints are too strong, get it out of your system. Hey, you mind if I go back to what I was doing? I was kinda enjoying myself, my lady doesn't ever let me spend as much time down here as I want. She gets all impatient and starts demanding I make her come already...

[a bit more noises]

Mmm, I like the way you taste. I appreciate you trimmed for me. Though I guess you didn't know it was for me at the time.

Oh! This is your physical. They told you there would be one before training started, right? Yeah. Well, okay, most of your physical is done already, you were knocked out good and hard, but I do have to ask you some questions later, after I have my fun.

Jesus, that was loud. Please don't do that again, it's really echoey in here. And it should be pretty obvious nobody is coming.

Hey, hey, you signed the papers. You serve this great nation for fifteen years, you get your record expunged. What, did you think you were going to be picking up trash on the side of the road? Come on. I mean I know they don't tell you people the specifics, but why is everyone so surprised?

Oh, wow. Wow. That's almost funny. Do you not watch the news? Of course the government is going to let this happen to you. Half the people up on that hill would hold your shoulders down for me, if I wanted.

No, no, you are still going to be trained, that was true. You're just... also fair game, while you're here.

Stop it, don't play stupid, you literally woke up with a stranger sucking your clit, you know what I mean by fair game.

It's a lovely little clit, too. Mmm. Oh. Is that a little too rough, while you're awake? Funny, it was fine while you were sleeping, you dripped all the way down to your asshole... Feel that? Feel how slick it is, down here? I bet I could just... slip my finger in, back here...

Mmm. Little dry. I can fix that.

[cunnilingus noises]

...Man, you talk a lot. Kind of impressive, I guess, trying to grill the person licking your clit and fingering your asshole. You're lucky I'm nice, I don't know if your teachers are as easygoing as I am.

...Yeah. Are you still a little woozy or something? The staff here is going to do whatever they want to you. And I'm gonna be real with you--we're in the middle of nowhere, and mostly on a communications blackout, except for emergencies. It's pretty fucking boring out here. There's really not much to do but train, and make the fresh meat scream. So yeah, this is going to happen a lot.

Unless you stop us. There, that's some hope, isn't it? It's motivational, you see? If you can talk your way out, or bribe your way out, or fight your way out, you show us the training is working, you graduate faster, and hey, you might not get raped that day.

Oh, no, that's not an option here. That's almost never going to be an option here. I mean, maybe bribery, but you won't be leaving this camp for at least six months, you don't have anything to offer me. See, I'm not much of a fighter? And doctors don't grow on trees. My skills are too valuable to risk, so you really won't be seeing me unless you're strapped down, or drugged to the gills on some of my happy little chemicals. Or both!

Come on, don't be a whiner. I bet you've had boyfriends who didn't lick your cunt as much as I did. Or girlfriends, none of my business what you did before this.

Mmm, if you like, I guess. Look, this is like, one of the major traumas of your life, probably, but I have this conversation twice a week and it's kinda boring? People only react a handful of ways to being tied down and raped. Not to be rude! I like this better than the ones that just cry through the whole thing! But it's still repetitive, and I'm not your fucking... career advisor, you know? So I'm going to put some fingers in your cunt now.

God. -That- never gets old. That tight, wet heat, and how much they hate it. Sorry, but I'm really good at this, I've got a lot of practice. Takes a special kind of person to do this job, you know? When the army found out what I liked to do to soldiers under anesthesia... well, I certainly wasn't expecting to get a cushy gig like this out of it. Mmm, that's it, that's the good spot, I know. Aw, are you trying not to react? That won't last.

Oh, yeah. You asked me something. Yeah, you can try it, but I wasn't lying about it being the middle of nowhere, and... can you feel your neck? Move your head. Yeah, I figured you hadn't noticed the collar. You'll be wearing that until the brass decide you're broken enough. It tracks you, and if you're just too obnoxious... hold on, I don't want to be touching you for this.

[it's a shock collar, so if you wanted to include some kind of noise to indicate that, go for it.]

...It does that. Yeah. Pretty strong shock, right? Hey, chin up, it's perfectly safe, you don't have any heart problems--I know, I'm your doctor.

[Laughter]

Well, mostly safe. Safe enough. Well--maybe don't be too obnoxious, right? Back to fun stuff.

Mmm, God, you're so wet. Don't worry, I'm not much of a sadist, I probably won't press the button again. I like it better when you cry because you can't stop yourself from coming. It's a control thing, you know? It's easy to hurt people. It's harder to make your victim drip down your wrist and beg for another touch.

Yeah, you will. You aren't special. You're just another trainee. You're just a wet little cunt like all the others. Come on, your hips are already rocking for me. You can't keep anything from me, I can literally... there are electrodes on you, there are monitors tracking your biofeedback, I know when you like something essentially as fast as your spinal nerves can fire.

And frankly? It's overkill. I could break you without any of this. I've broken better women, I've broken women tied to camp cots in war zones with an old sock shoved in their mouth. I can use this swollen clit and this sweet little spot to turn you into a crying, begging little slut.

And I will. Because I want to, and absolutely no one is going to stop me, no matter how loud you scream.

Uh, no. You have nothing to bargain with. Literally all I want from you is between your legs.

Well, shit, do a better job the next time you try to stab somebody who has money, I guess? Not my problem.

Oh! Are you trying to distract me, is that what this is? That's almost clever. You deserve a reward for that.

Yes it is. Monitors, remember? You like it when I finger your ass. You might not even really know that about yourself yet, but... trust me. You do. Hey, it's a good thing, your marksmanship teacher really likes raping assholes. You didn't hear it from me, but you might want to lube up before that class, he's not the most conscientious about that.

Nah, I'm bored of answering questions. You'll find out. Keep trying to talk, though, that's nice, I like hearing your voice break. I'm gonna put my mouth back on you.

Aw, that made you tense up. I know, it's a little too much, when you're conscious. But it gets the job done. First orgasm's free, okay? The rest you're gonna have to beg for.

[cunnilingus noises, maybe some improv about how much they enjoy what they're doing, if you're feeling like it]

Hey.

[slap]

Pretty sure I told you to keep talking. Keep asking your questions, or... swearing revenge, or whatever.

That's better.

Mmm. You're still on that? Really? You're already whining like a dog every time I pull my fingers out of you. Of course you're going to beg. I can make you beg the old fashioned way, or... Actually, my hand's getting a little tired, let me just--put a bookmark in this, where's that vibrator--

[sound of a vibrator clicking on, and then the sound disappears]

\--there. Some women can come from internal vibrations. I don't know if you're one of them, but I'm not ready to let you, yet, anyway, so I'll be keeping an eye on those monitors, okay? Don't get your hopes up that you can come on that and not for me.

Okay. So. As I was saying. I can make you beg the old fashioned way, or...

[pause, maybe a bit of metallic rustling noises]

...I can use some of my fun little chemicals. I know, they don't look like much, no green smoke and weird bubbles, real science looks pretty boring, but I promise, they're more fun than they look. See, I don't just patch you trainees up? We do actual research here, too. So even the ones who wash out have served their country, in a way.

So this one--actually this one just keeps you awake... pretty much as long as I want. Not the most traditionally sexy thing, unless crying, weakness, depression, and psychosis gets you off, but... Hah, well. Guilty as charged.

But no, this was supposed to be about you. Okay, this one, this one is actually applied topically, it induces hypersensitivity--I know, imagine if -everything- down there was just as sensitive as your clit. Intense, right?

This one--not actually a pure aphrodisiac, more of a mood lifter, plus something to depress your inhibitions, and wouldn't you know, happy, uninhibited people really like to fuck. This one--this one's interesting. The big emotion it produces is anxiety, but it also does something funny to your memory, makes it hard to remember things, and for some reason the net effect is you just really want to obey any orders people give you? Something about... needing something concrete to focus on, and fearing disapproval--I don't know, I'm not a shrink. Point is, after about twenty minutes, you'll crawl across broken glass for me.

Hey. You paying attention? Huh, looks like you're one of those women who can get off that way. Let's turn that down. I've got a lot more of these little cocktails, but I feel like you're not really listening, so this is the important one.

This one -is- a pure aphrodisiac. If I gave you enough of this, you'd suck Stalin's cock. You'd sell your mother to get me to touch you. I've seen three star generals crying on the floor after a few CC's of this. There's no resisting. There's no training you can do to get around this. I get this out, and you become more desperate than any addict. You have no idea the things you would do to get me to touch you. Us to touch you. Most women aren't satisfied until they've been fucked until they can't walk, I don't mind telling you.

That's enough of that, I think. You see your situation a little more clearly, now? You're not stronger than your body. You're just a bunch of chemicals, really, and I can make those chemicals do anything I want. 

Let's get this out of you. Mm, perfect. Dripping wet and ready, aren't you? This is kind of a learning experience, in a way. I bet you didn't know you could love being raped and threatened so much. Some women make me work a lot harder.

I'd say this is all data, but honestly, it's mostly just fun for me. In the future I won't get to rape you unless you're injured or something. And that's fun too, of course, but I kind of like it when you're not focusing on anything but me, you know? No "oh boohoo, will I ever use that leg again, oh please Doctor, don't rip my stitches..."

Aw, look at your hips buck. Something wrong? Somebody need me to go faster? Don't worry, I know what you need. Not exactly a bank vault, are you? All it takes to have you shaking and whining for me are these two little buttons. That's honestly a little pathetic.

Or is it the whole situation, hmm? That might be it. Maybe you like being strapped down, hurt, threatened, raped. Treated like a toy. Mmm. Shake your head all you want, I can -feel- you. And those monitors do interesting things every time I say something nasty.

Come for me, trainee. Give it to me. Come for me, there's no fighting it. There's nowhere to go. No one is going to save you. Come for me. Be a good girl. You should stay on your doctor's good side, you know, I'm the one who decides how much anesthesia you get. 

There we go, there we go. Mmm. That's it. Perfect. Just like that. That's what I like to see. Cry while you come, fuck, that's just what I like, -good- girl.

There. Was that so bad? I'm kidding, I don't really care.

Ah, is that a little too sensitive now? That's too bad. It doesn't really matter how overstimulated you are. I have nothing else to do this afternoon, so we're going to establish some baselines. We're going to see how often you can come for me, and how long you can keep going before you pass out. Don't worry, though, I'll wake you back up when you do. You don't even get to be unconscious if I don't want to let you, isn't that fun?

[Laughter] 

Welcome to your new life, trainee.


End file.
